Por ti, padre
by LadyEpona93
Summary: Sabemos que Mushu, en principio, ayudó a Mulán con el único fin de recuperar su pedestal en el templo de los Fa. Pero, ¿y si Mushu lo hubiera hecho por alguien más? ¿Alguien a quien apreciaba y que se perpetuó en su memoria por siempre?


****Disclaimer**** ** **: Todo en este fic, excepto esta locura de historia y el personaje de Huanlong, es propiedad de Disney.****

 ** **Aviso**** **:** _ **Este fic participa en el**_ _ _ **Reto #2: "¿Y si...?"**__ _ **del foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".**_

 **Aclaración :La edad de los dragones en este fic la situé según los siguientes cálculos (de invención mía): los dragones son crías hasta los doscientos años, que es cuando alcanzan la juventud; hasta los mil años, edad en la que se hacen adultos. Dado que Mushu en _Mulán 2_ confesó que había tardado trescientos años en recuperar su pedestal en el templo, e ingresó como guardián a los cuatrocientos, tendrá alrededor de setecientos años. Por su parte, el nombre del padre de Mushu está basado en el un dragón de la mitología china, pero todo lo demás está sacado de mi imaginación. **

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mí? ¿Qué hecho yo para merecer esta mala suerte? No dejo de maldecir mentalmente lo patética que es mi vida hasta que logro quitarme de encima la cabeza de la estatua del Gran Dragón.

-¡Estúpido bicho!-le espeto mientras miro con odio sus ojos sin vida-. Ahora por tu culpa nunca podré volver al templo. ¡Qué digo! Todo ha sido culpa de Fa Mulán.

Claro, todo esto ha sucedido por culpa de esa chiquilla cabeza loca que ha decidido irse a jugar a las guerrillas. ¿Qué le costaba haberse quedado en casa? Mi vida seguiría siendo tan tranquila como hasta hace una hora; seguiría siendo el encargado del gong, pero al menos no sería un desterrado, porque eso será en lo que me convertiré en cuanto los antepasados descubran lo que he hecho. He destruido al Gran Dragón de Piedra, al gran protector de la casa de Fa, y eso es mucho más grave que fallar tú mismo como guardián.

En realidad, yo sabía desde el principio que sólo se trataba de una estatua, de un objeto decorativo carente de cualquier poder mágico o vital, pero negar su poder sería un insulto para mi familia (no lo digo porque los considere mis seres queridos, pues nunca me mostraron nada de cariño ni confianza propios de tales personas), por lo que me vi obligado a callar durante los quinientos años que he estado sirviendoles. Y ahora, en cuanto se den cuenta de lo que le ha pasado a la dichosa figura, me expulsarán definitivamente del templo. Seré un paria, un espíritu errante y solitario... un fantasma.

Me siento sobre uno de los trozos del Dragón mientras reflexiono en cómo les daré la noticia a los antepasados, cuando de repente escucho un fuerte "cri cri" cerca de mí. Levanto la cabeza para descubrir lo que ha provocado el escandaloso ruido: un grillo. En concreto, es el grillo de la suerte que Mulán liberó el día anterior. El insecto comienza a silbarme al oído constantemente, a la vez que salta como un loco. ¡Por favor, como si no tuviera bastantes problemas!

-¿Qué quieres, bichito?-le pregunto con el tono más cortés que me sale en ese momento; o sea, con tono borde.

-Cri cri. ¡Cri pi eskiu cri!

-Habla más despacio, no entiendo nada.

-Cri pi ski. Cri crui.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Ir a yo a por Mulán?

-Crip cru.

-¿Que la ayude a ocultar su identidad? ¿Tienes idea del lío en el que podría meter si lo hago?

-Cri cru. ¡Chip chiu!

-Ni soñarlo, como si no estuviera ya con el agua al cuello. Además, esta familia se hundirá hasta el fondo por la tozudez de esa chica; y yo tendré que tragarme las consecuencias. Si tan sólo hubiera alguien a quien pudiera acudir, para convencerla...

De pronto me invade una idea fantástica. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Tal vez el viejo Fa Zu pueda hacer algo; si voy a buscarle y hablo con él, podré convencerlo de ir a buscar a Mulán y le ayudaré a traerla de vuelta. Entonces, es posible que los antepasados me perdonen y me dejen volver al templo.

Me levanto de un salto y corro hacia la casa, donde en estos momentos debe de encontrarse la familia entera, dejando sólo al grillo. Bueno, creía haberlo dejado, porque en seguida escucho el sonido de saltitos tras de mí, seguido por el incesante "cri cri". El insecto sigue insistiendo en que vaya por mi cuenta a ayudar a Mulán, pero no le hago caso y le aparto a un lado, haciéndole caer en la hierba de un lado del camino.

 _¡Chispas imperiales! No me extraña que Mulán lo haya soltado, qué pesado es;_ digo para mis adentros.

Cuando por fin llego a la casa, me detengo a escuchar posible presencias cercana antes de entrar; no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean aquellos a quienes no está destinada mi ayuda directa. Me deslizo sigilosamente por el vestíbulo; por la cocina, donde consigo evadir al agudo oído de la anciana Fa; y cruzo el salón entre las sombras sin que me vea Fa Ling, hasta llegar a al alcoba principal, donde encuentro Fa Zu.

Recorro con rapidez la habitación hasta que me oculto bajo la cama, donde está sentado el viejo. Ahora podré utilizar mi truco para aparecer en forma de sombra gigantesca; es mi favorito, pues me hace parecer más grande de lo que soy en realidad (cuánto deseo cumplir pronto los mil años para alcanzar el tamaño de un dragón adulto; ¡maldita juventud de los setecientos años!). Pero cuando estoy a punto a convocar las llamas imaginarias mágicas que formarían mi sombra, mis oídos captan un enérgico sollozo, seguido de palabras inaudibles; es Fa Zu. Extrañado, me asomo un poco por el borde de la cama, a su espalda, para escuchar con mayor claridad.

-¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo, Mulán?-dice para sí mismo, ahogando lo que parece un fuerte llanto; es extraño, nunca he visto llorar a Fa Zu, el imperturbable veterano de guerra de la décimo cuarta generación de los Fa.

"No tenías por qué arriesgarte por mí. Mi hija, mi querida niña. Si la descubren..."

El anciano esta vez rompió a llorar, hasta el punto que me empezó a dar lástima.

"Honorables ancestros, si podéis escucharme, proteged a Mulán de todo mal. No dejéis que sea descubierta, no permitáis que la crueldad de los hunos caiga sobre ella. Ella no merecía ésto; es una buena muchacha, siempre intenta ayudar a los demás. Me cuidó celosamente cuando estuve enfermo, siempre procuraba que cumpliera las órdenes del médico; ella sabía que que yo fuera a la batalla era un suicidio, yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por el bienestar de mi familia... sobre todo ella. Sólo quería que tuviera un buen futuro, lleno de paz y alejado de las calamidades de la guerra, y que viviera feliz por el resto de sus días, aunque yo tuviera que sacrificar los míos".

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, me sentí incapaz de articular ninguna propia. Permanecí en silencio hasta que Fa Zu, sin previo aviso y embargado por las lágrimas, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cuarto. Por suerte, logré esconderme a tiempo bajo la cama. Aún cuando se cierra la puerta y no se oye más que el piar de los pájaros afuera de la casa, todavía me parece que sigo oyendo la voz ahogada del viejo cabeza de familia, articulando disculpas y rezos por su hija. Por algún motivo que desconozco, la escena que acabo de presenciar me hace volver en el tiempo, hasta la época en la que yo no era más que un (aún más pequeño) dragón que acababa de dejar atrás la niñez, al cumplir los doscientos años.

* * *

 _Hace quinientos años, una horda de invasores bárbaros amenazaban con destruir los muros de la capital china, con el fin de asesinar al emperador y hacerse con el imperio. Cientos de vidas inocentes habían sucumbido bajo las armas de los malvados soldados, el hambre asolaba el país y la economía había caído. Parecía que no había esperanza, hasta el propio emperador se mostraba acongojado antes la inminente amenaza que se cernía sobre su pueblo y sobre él._

 _Recuerdo que el hombre se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala del trono, mientras que sus consejeros más fieles esperaban sus órdenes. A un lado de la estancia, estábamos mi padre y yo, él se encontraba tumbado sobre el suelo, escuchando atentamente, mientras que yo no paraba de pensar qué era exactamente aquello que tenía a todos preocupados. Entonces no era más que un dragoncillo que acababa de llegar a la juventud, pero que no había terminado de pensar como una inocente e ignorante cría de cien años._

 _Mi padre era el gran Huanlong, el Dragón Amarillo que representaba el poder de la Erudición y la Sabiduría, era el guardián principal de la familia imperial, a la que había protegido y guiado desde hacía mil años. A sus tres mil años, él había visto y vivido muchos periodos de guerra y paz, historia de amor y horribles tragedias, nacimientos y muertes. Tal aprecio y respeto le tenían sus protegidos, que lo habían convertido en el símbolo de la dinastía. El medallón con su figura tallada en oro era una muestra de ello. Todo lo que él había aprendido había tratado de transmitírmelo a mí, su único hijo, aunque yo dudaba alcanzar tantos conocimientos y experiencia como él._

 _-¿Qué hacemos, majestad?-la pregunta de uno de los consejeros rompió el silencio._

" _Si no hacemos algo pronto, las tropas enemigas atacarán las puertas de la cuidad"._

 _-Lo sé-respondió el soberano, cuya barba grisácea se balanceaba mientras paseaba, atacado por los nervios._

" _Pero si contraatacamos ahora, con tantos de nuestros hombres desolados por el hambre y la fiebre, sería un esfuerzo inútil; la ciudad quedaría despotegida por completo"._

 _-¿Y qué otra cosa podemos hacer? ¿Quedarnos de brazos cruzados hasta que esos salvajes arrasen las murallas y hagan un baño de sangre de los ciudadanos... y de nosotros?"_

 _El emperador se asió de los pelos, era la primera vez que lo veía tan desesperado._

 _-Cálmate, Long Ding-le aconsejó mi padre con un tono temple y sabio._

" _Los nervios y el miedo te están cegando, y así no encontraremos nunca una solución a esta amenaza"._

 _-¿Qué puedo hacer Huanlong? Mis soldados están al borde de la miseria, débiles y con la moral por los suelos; tal vez no aguante el primer ataque._

 _Mi padre miró al horizonte que se distinguía desde el balcón de la sala; cuando hacía eso, significaba que estaba meditando algo muy serio y profundo._

 _-¿Padre?-dije después de unos minutos en silencio, solo salvado por las insistentes preguntas y propuestas de los consejeros._

" _¿En qué piensas, padre?"_

 _No me contestó hasta pasados otros eternos minutos, tras los cuales se irguió cuan alto era el salón y con una mirada imperturbable._

 _-Yo mismo iré. Trataré de convencerlos de que abandonen el país cuanto antes; sino lo hacen, atacaré a las tropas con mi fuego, mis dientes y mis garras._

 _-¿Estás loco, Huanlong? Tú no eres un dragón guerrero, sólo sabes de letras y conocimientos. Tú nunca has sido criado en el arte de la guerra, como tu esposa._

 _Mi madre se llamaba Yinglong, había sido una magnífica dragona; de hecho, había sido la señora de los dragones guerreros durante mil quinientos años. Mi padre la amaba mucho. Pero al poco de nacer yo, ella había sido abatida por unos lanceros enemigos, que se habían servido de una enorme ballesta que le había atravesado el pecho. Los culpables fueron ejecutados por haber matado a un dragón, que era un delito imperdonable en China._

 _-Lo sé, pero he participado en suficientes batallas como para saber lo que tengo que hacer. No te aseguro que pueda con ellos yo sólo, pero al menos podré mermar lo suficiente sus fuerzas._

 _Cuando vi que se dirigía hacia el balcón, le agarré de la cola, no quería perderle a él también._

 _-Por favor, papá. No vayas. No podría soportar...-él se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió; su mirada cálida me hacía olvidar que era uno de los dragones más poderosos de toda China, cuando me miraba así, sólo veía a mi querido y sabio padre._

 _-No te preocupes, Mushu-me dijo, tratando de tranquilizarme, aunque esta vez no lo consiguió._

" _Estaré siempre contigo, nunca lo olvides. Y recuerda las tres reglas principales de todo buen espíritu guardián."_

 _-Proteger a la familia, incluso con tu vida; velar por su honor y nunca abandonarla-repetí lo que tantas veces me había inculcado desde pequeño._

 _Él me frotó la cabeza con su hocico antes de volver a hablar._

 _-Has aprendido bien. Serás un buen guardián; pero no olvides nunca lo que de verdad importa._

 _Y dicho ésto, saltó por el balcón y se transformó en medio de un aura plateada en un coloso de treinta metros, su tamaño real. Lo último que escuché de él fue un rugido desafiante._

* * *

 _¿Lo que de verdad importa? ¿Qué habías querido decir con eso, padre?;_ dije para mis adentros, como tantos siglos había hecho cada vez que me transformaba en figura de cobre por las noches. ¿Qué podía ser más importante que defender el honor y la integridad de tu familia?

Mientras cavilaba de nuevo sobre aquel último consejo, pensé en Fa Zu. Sus lágrimas me recordaron a la mirada de mi progenitor y, en aquel instante, me puse en la piel de Mulán y creí comprender por qué se había arriesgado de esa manera. Ella amaba a su padre, y sabía que no aguantaría el asalto de los invasores hunos (en realidad, hasta los ancestros lo sabían, pero no comentaron nada sobre eso mientras discutían qué hacer con Mulán); y su padre la quería mucho a ella, y se encontraba muy alicaído por su incierto destino. Y supe que yo habría cometido la misma locura que aquella muchacha; por mi padre.

Juré que restablecería el honor de su estirpe, el que yo había heredado y perdido tras mi desastrosa misión como guardián de Fa Zheng, un espía del embajador chino al que había delatado un minero en el que yo creí que podíamos confiar, que había resultado ser también un espía del embajador mongol, cuya confesión sentenció a Fa Zheng a muerte. Debía enmendar ese error, debía reparar lo que se me había asignado de por vida: proteger a los Fa. También, en el fondo, deseaba reunir de nuevo a Fa Zu y a su única hija; no quería que pasaran por lo mismo que yo con mi padre. Iría yo mismo a buscar a Mulán, la ayudaría en su misión en la guerra contra los hunos y así recuperaría mi pedestal en el templo.

Entonces supe que no debía perder tiempo. Salí por la ventana de la alcoba tan deprisa como pude y salté al jardín, para luego echar a correr hacia la entrada. A medio camino, un chirrido familiar me seguía de cerca: era el grillo.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¡Déjame en paz, pesado!

Pero el insecto continuó insistiendo. ¡Por todos los ancestros de todas las dinastías! ¿Podía existir alguien más insoportable?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tú vienes conmigo?-sentencié justo antes de doblar la esquina de la entrada de la propiedad Fa.

-¡Chirri pi pi chiu!

Ante aquella respuesta, me detuve de inmediato. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí, o de verdad estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a Mulán, por quién parecía sentir un incomprensible afecto?

-¿Eres un grillo de la suerte?-no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada-¿Tengo cara de idiota?

-Crio cri cru.

-¿De fracasado? ¡Ven aquí, bicho desgraciado! Ya veremos quién es el fracasado cuando te atrape-le maldecía a la vez que lo perseguía por el camino que llevaba al campamento militar.

El grillo continuó riéndose de mí hasta que me cansé de correr tras él. Aquello ya era el colmo, si quería acompañarme, tendría que mostrarme un poco de respeto; aún seguía siendo un guardián de los Fa... o espera serlo al final de aquel viaje.

* * *

Mulán lo había logrado; había destruido al malvado Shan Yu y a sus brutos camaradas; había rescatado al emperador de las zarpas de éstos y había restituído la paz definitiva en China. Y, por encima de todo, había recuperado el honor de la familia Fa, si es que además no lo había aumentado.

Cuando la vi regresar de las escaleras del palacio, mis ojos no podía creer lo que veían: no sólo traía consigo la espada del líder de los hunos, sino que también colgaba de su cuello el medallón de la familia imperial, en el que se mostraba a mi padre de perfil. Un sentimiento de congoja se apoderó de mi interior, pero traté de ocultarlo mientras salíamos de la ciudad, rumbo a la propiedad Fa.

Tras alejarnos unas cuantas leguas de la capital, pasamos por delante de una gran estatua de forma dragoniana, cuyo aspecto me llama la atención. Cuando la observo más detenidamente, ahogo un grito de sorpresa: su cuerpo alargado y serpenteante, que aún siendo la estatua de una altura un poco más grande que un hombre montado a caballo, daba a entender que el ser que la había inspirado había sido de un tamaño colosal; sus mandíbulas, afiladas y finas como dagas de guerra, al igual que sus garras, aunque éstas estaban más curvadas; sus cuernos, rectos y acabados en punta, que recordaban a los del más majestuoso antílope; sus fuertes patas, y la aserrada cresta que le recorría la espina dorsal, desde la nuca hasta la punta de la cola.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más intimidaban eran sus ojos, que aunque ahora eran los típicos de una la figura pétrea sin vida, vacíos y sin pupilas, reflejaban al poderoso y majestuoso dragón que en su día había sido el gran protector de la familia imperial. El epígrafe rezaba:

 _Huanglong; el gran Dragón Amarillo._

 _El espíritu guardián de todo China y gran protector de los emperadores._

-Ese Huanlong debió de ser un magnífico guardián-la voz de Mulán me sobresaltó, haciendo que despertara de mis recuerdos; no me había dado cuenta de que nos habíamos detenido delante de la estatua.

"Pero no creo que fuese tan bueno como tú, Mushu".

Niego en silencio con la cabeza. ¡Qué ingenua eres, mi querida amiga! Ya quisiera llegar a mi padre a las altura de las garras; ni siquiera podría superar a su sombra. Además... no lo merecía. Siento de que después de nuestra reciente aventura, me he dado cuenta de que no soy el venerable guardián que creía. No lo había hecho tanto por Mulán, ni siquiera por la familia Fa, sino por mí; por limpiar mi honor y respetar el nombre de mi padre.

-Volvamos a casa-le contesto al fin.

Entonces, en silencio, volvemos a iniciar la marcha, rumbo a casa. No sé qué nos espera al llegar, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que Fa Zu reciba con alegría a su hija, incluso puede que la rechace por haberse escapado y por haberlo suplantado en el ejército. Espero que eso no ocurra, ella no merece semejante trato, ¿qué más da que una mujer se haya hecho pasar por hombre para ir a la guerra? Lo ha hecho por salvar a su padre, no por honrar a su país, y también para probarse a sí misma, desafiando a las estúpidas normas sociales que dictan que las mujeres no pueden tener los mismo derechos ni reconocimientos de los hombres. Los dragones nunca hemos seguido tales normas, ni siquiera las hemos tenido en cuenta; parece que los humanos han olvidado que también hay dragones que se han convertido en guardianas de familias importantes y en protectoras del mundo de los espíritus. Ahora Mulán ha demostrado su valía, en su interior dormitaba una verdadera guerrera, y sobre todo una heroína que estaba destinada a grandes cosas.

-Mushu-oigo de repente una potente voz a mis espaldas-Mushu...

Me vuelvo, pero no veo a nadie. Tras nosotros sólo queda el camino que conecta con la carretera principal de China, la estatua de mi padre, y a lo lejos, la ciudad imperial.

-¿Has oído eso?-le pregunto a Grillo, que viaja a mi lado en la grupa de Khan.

En su idioma chirriante me responde que no. Qué extraño, juraría que alguien me había llamado.

-¡Mushu!-vuelve a hacerse escuchar la voz, grave, poderosa y de aire fantasmal-Hijo mío.

Esa voz... No, no puede ser. Me bajo de un salto del caballo y pongo las orejas en punta, ¿estaré soñando?

-Ven, Mushu-me ordena el ser invisible, cuyo tono me resulta muy familiar-Acércate.

Juraría que la voz sale de la estatua, por lo que me aproximo a ella lentamente.

-Mushu-me llama Mulán-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vosotros seguid-le respondo-Ya os alcanzaré.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, no te preocupes por mí-esta vez le contesto con mi tono habitual, despreocupado y seguro de mí mismo.

"Soy muy rápido, ¿recuerdas?"

Mulán y Grillo se miran con cierta extrañeza, pero al final se encogen de hombros y continúan su camino. Cuando se alejan, vuelvo a acercarme al dragón de piedra, para después situarme delante de ella.

-¿Padre?-pregunto por fin tras mucho titubear-¿Eres tú?

De la figura sale un extraño ser plateado que va tomando forma poco a poco mientras desciende. Cuando se coloca ante mí, veo el espíritu de mi padre, rodeado por un luminoso halo.

-Hola, Mushu. Hace tiempo que no hablábamos-me saluda con su poderoso tono, digno de un espíritu sagrado.

No sé qué decir, las palabras no me salen. Aunque para desgracia de mi orgullo, se me humedecen los ojos, amenazando con hacer salir las lágrimas que llevo guardando tantas décadas para no humillarme más delante de los ancestros.

-Sí-respondo-En concreto han pasado unos cuatrocientos años.

-Has crecido un poco más. Ya no eres el renacuajo con el que hablé la última vez.

-¡No soy un renacuajo!-"insulto cariñoso" provoca que olvide mi nostalgia por un instante y haga salir mi fiera interior-Observa.

Tomo impulso y escupo un chorro de fuego, que para mi mala suerte (otra vez) chamusca una esquina de la estatua.

-Ups-me encojo sobre mí mismo, de nuevo he metido la pata.

Pero mi padre, en lugar de enfadarse, se ríe a carcajadas; al igual que cuando le quemé la punta de la cola por error cuando practicaba mis primeras llamaradas.

-Veo que has mejorado, en otros tiempos no habrías ennegrecido siquiera la piedra.

Mientras dice ésto, me observa con sus ojos paternales. Cuánto había echado de menos aquella mirada, cuyo recuerdo me había dado fuerzas durante todos aquellos siglos para luchar por recuperar mi puesto de guardián. No puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa (y un también sollozo).

-Bueno-le digo cuando recupero la compostura-Ya ves que no he sido el mejor de los espíritus guardianes. Por culpa de mi torpeza y mi tozudez he provocado la ejecución de Fa Zhen, y Fa Mulán por poco corre la misma suerte.

"No soy el gran protector que creía ser; no he podido perpetuar el honor de tu nombre".

Entonces, cuando acabado de hablar, ya no puedo soportarlo más y rompo a llorar como una cría recién salida del huevo. Lloré por mi padre, por mi madre, por la familia que nunca pude proteger, por los amigos que casi pierdo, y por lo egoísta que fui durante todo este tiempo. ¡Qué idiota era! ¿Cómo se me había ocurrido que podría seguir la digna misión del gran Huanlong? ¿Que llegaría a ser el mejor de los espíritus guardianes de todos los siglos? No lo conseguiría nunca, y no lo merecía. Era un dragón egocéntrico y de ideas poco acertadas; era un peligro para mis protegidos. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

-Hijo-el tono severo de mi padre me sacó de mis pensamientos me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, aunque su expresión seria y poderosa me hiciera casi temer hacerlo.

"Deja de sentir pena de ti mismo, y sobre todo deja de desprestigiar lo que has hecho".

-¿Qué he hecho yo que no merezca desprecio, padre?

-Mucho más de lo que piensas, mi renacuajo escupe-fuego. Lo que le ocurrió a Fa Zheng fue un trágico accidente; tú confiabas ciegamente en aquel minero, pero resultó ser un espía del embajador mongol, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es.

-Cuando Fa Mulan huyó de casa para sustituir a su padre en las tropas, tú pudiste haberlo avisado para que fuera a buscarla y traerla de vuelta. Él habría ido a cumplir su obligación militar con el emperador, y posiblemente habría caído por culpa de su pierna lastimada. Fa Mulán habría perdido a su padre, y tal vez Shan Yu no habría sido derrotado a tiempo, y se habría adueñado de la capital, y en consecuencia, de toda China.

Sentí que me recorría una especia de descarga eléctrica al escuchar aquella revelación. Nunca había pensado en eso.

-¿Entonces... yo...?

-Sí, Mushu, tú salvaste a una familia. Les has ayudado a que recuperen la felicidad y la paz, a que vuelvan a estar unidos. Fa Zu no rechazará a su hija, la ama demasiado, y como tú le has escuchado decir en su casa hace semanas, él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el rol social que tendría que acatar Mulán el resto de su vida, sólo por haber nacido mujer.

-¿Cómo has sabido...?

-Los espíritus eternos lo podemos ver todo-tras decir esto, mi padre continuó hablando.

"Tú la has apoyado cuando tenía que afrontar las dificultades de la vida de soldado, aunque a veces la incitaras a a hacer trampas".

Me ruboricé ante aquel comentario, ojalá los espíritus no fueran capaces de verlo _todo_.

"Y la animaste cuando fue abandonada por sus compañeros al descubrir su verdadera identidad. Por no hablar de que fuiste una ayuda fundamental para acabar con Shan Yu".

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Yo, a salvar el imperio; yo... preocupándome por alguien que no era yo o el honor de mi estirpe. Era cierto que había llegado a apreciar a Mulán, incluso a quererla, y también al Grillo, incluso a Khan, el maldito jamelgo que siempre me fruncía el ceño. Tan ensimismado estaba en mis pensamientos que no reparé en que el alargado cuerpo de culebra de mi padre me había rodeado, como cuando había cuando era una cría y me contaba fantásticas historias que me durmiera. Cuando me di cuenta de ello, le miré a los ojos, que volvían a reflejar un calor paternal.

-Al igual que Mulán lo hecho, debes creer en ti mismo; pero debes hacerlo de verdad, no fanfarronear y alardear de cualidades en las que no tienes fe de poseer. Sé tú mismo, tal y como has hecho durante estos últimos meses con Fa Mulán, y llegarás muy alto. Yo estaré a tu lado, aunque no me veas.

Las lágrimas vuelven a asomar traicioneras por mis carrillos, mientras siento que el cuerpo fantasmal de mi padre me abraza, haciéndome sentir reconfortado como nunca. Mientras él se desvanece y vuelve a la estatua, justo después de volver a mirarme con su característica sonrisa (parte de guerrero, parte de guardián, pero sobre todo de padre), me yergo cuan alto soy y lanzo una llamarada al cielo nocturno; quiero despedirlo como merece un gran espíritu.

Más tarde, cuando ya he alcanzado a los demás y me siento junto a Grillo, alzo la vista hacia el firmamento, donde descansan los espíritus eternos, y veo que una estrella resplandece por un segundo por encima de los demás, como si me guiñara un ojo. Sonrío y le devuelvo el gesto para después deslizarme hasta que me coloco sobre la cabeza de Khan.

-¡En marcha, compañero!-le animo mientras señalo hacia el horizonte-A todo galope hacia...

Mis palabras son interrumpidas por una sacudida del caballo, que me hace caer al suelo mientras resopla contrariado. Mulán y Grillo se ríen ante el ridículo espectáculo.

-Muy bien-le contesto, enfadado-Deshonra sobre toda tu familia, vaca inútil.


End file.
